


Come together

by kjanddean



Series: SMPC [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Painting, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared offers his cock for Jensen to practice blowjobs on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101816) by alycat. 
  * Inspired by [Come Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531167) by [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat). 



[Tumbr ](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/113057616438/come-together)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/44507.html)

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/112313/112313_original.jpg)

 

 

Divider things 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/107990/107990_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/108992/108992_original.png)


End file.
